


Just Think Of The Future (And Think Of Your Dreams)

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Perthshire Cottage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: She continued rubbing at her bump, hoping to calm her daughter, but at the moment, that didn’t seem likely. She sighed, setting her books and pen down on the coffee table in front of her. “Not a fan of alien anatomy then? Is that what you’re complaining about?” Her lips flickered up into a soft smile, her mind roaming, thinking of Fitz. “You’re just like your daddy then, he hates all that stuff. He’s more into his machines and his tech and his gadgets. He’s promised you the best nursery ever, he hasn’t even let me see it, not yet but he says you’re going to love it.” She paused, reaching up and wiping at her eyes, the first tears already threatening to escape from her. “You’re going to have the best life Monkey, you know that? You’re going to be safe, happy, healthy, and we’re not going to let anything, anyone hurt you, ever. And you’re going to have the biggest family ever, full of superheroes and they’re all going to love you, protect you, no matter what…”





	Just Think Of The Future (And Think Of Your Dreams)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Monkeybum1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeybum1723/gifts).



> Monkeybum1723 wanted pregnant!Jemma wearing Fitz's clothes and talking to her baby bump and I had had had to write it, it was just so adorable.

“Hey,” she whispered, her hand coming to rest on her bump, rubbing at it, hoping that the movement was reassuring her daughter, still not yet born, still a number of months away from coming into the world. “What’s wrong Monkey? Someone’s very agitated today.”

In reply, there were a number of kicks, soft flutters in her stomach, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t get use to it, the sensation that was so alien and so familiar at the same time. It was so odd, being pregnant. She knew nearly everything about it, what would happen, what could happen. She knew the science behind it, all the theory and the literature behind it, but actually being pregnant, it was so different.

There were times when she loved it, the sensation of carrying her own child, something that she had never given much thought to when she had been younger, even a number of years ago, it had never been anything she had considered, anything that she had really wanted, but ever since taking the next step in her relationship with Fitz, ever since marrying him, this here, it was all she had wanted. A life with him.

A _family_ with him.

And now, here she was, about to embark on that next adventure, and that’s why, at times, she couldn’t wait for her pregnancy to end, couldn’t wait for their daughter to be born so she could hold her properly in her arms, cradle her close to her and just… just everything really.

As terrifying and frightening and daunting as motherhood was, it was something that she wanted more than anything else, it was something that she and Fitz were more than looking forward to. She knew that Fitz was just as nervous about it as she was, maybe even more so but she was helping him through his fears, they all were, and it was taking time, and some days the fears were more intense than others, but he was getting there, he was learning to accept that he _wasn’t_ his father, the man that he had been in the Framework.

He was learning, accepting that he was going to be the best father.

“You’re really not settling, are you?” Jemma asked her bump, poking out from under one of Fitz’s old shirts. She had stopped wearing her shirts and blouses weeks ago now, they had stopped fitting her, and wearing stuff of Fitz’s, especially his cardigans. It was just so homely and comforting, and after a while, he had stopped complaining about them all going missing, saying that she looked too adorable in them to even be mad at. The logo from it had long since faded, an old  _Doctor Who_ t-shirt that he had had when they had been at the Academy, but he had never gotten rid off, the thing having so many memories attached to it.

She continued rubbing at her bump, hoping to calm her daughter, but at the moment, that didn’t seem likely. She sighed, setting her books and pen down on the coffee table in front of her. “Not a fan of alien anatomy then? Is that what you’re complaining about?” Her lips flickered up into a soft smile, her mind roaming, thinking of Fitz. “You’re just like your daddy then, he hates all that stuff. He’s more into his machines and his tech and his gadgets. He’s promised you the best nursery ever, he hasn’t even let me see it, not yet but he says you’re going to love it.” She paused, reaching up and wiping at her eyes, the first tears already threatening to escape from her. “You’re going to have the best life Monkey, you know that? You’re going to be safe, happy, healthy, and we’re not going to let anything, anyone hurt you, ever. And you’re going to have the biggest family ever, full of superheroes and they’re all going to love you, protect you, no matter what…”

“She really is going to have the best family.”

The question from her husband stopped her sentence, her musing, and she looked up, turning to glance at him. He was in the doorway, leaning against it, his lips pulled up into a smile, his blue eyes twinkling in the late autumn light that was breaking through the window of their cottage. “How long have you been standing there?” Jemma asked him as he pushed off the doorframe and came to sit beside her, her head instinctively coming to rest on his shoulder, his lips pressing a gentle kiss to her temple as she snuggled in close to him.

“Most of your conversation actually. So she’s been restless?”

Jemma nodded. “Mmmh, she’s not stopped kicking, rolling. I think she’s trying to tell us that maybe science isn’t her thing, that gymnastics is.”

Fitz reached over with tentative hands, letting them come to rest on her swollen stomach, feeling the flutters and kicks himself, his face softening even more somehow as he felt them. “She’s going to be amazing, no matter what.”

Jemma lifted her head from his shoulder, turning to face her husband, her smile as large as his. “She really is, isn’t she?” She sighed, smiling at him. “I’m glad we have this, that we got away from S.H.I.E.L.D., away from all the pain and loss… as much as I love the team, being here with you, its so much better.”

“It is,” he agreed, one hand still on her bump, rubbing circles into it, and her hand came to rest on top of his. He glanced down it, at the ring that glistened on her finger, his mind wandering back to all the pain and hurt that they had suffered, glad that was all behind them, something they, or their daughter, were ever going to have to go through again. And yes, they were still battling their demons, the horrors that they had faced over the years, but they were getting there. There were less nightmares, less waking up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, screaming with terror. They were getting there, working through all they had suffered.

“I’m just…” Jemma shook her head, and Fitz frowned, wondering why she had trailed off, looking back up at her.  

“What? What is it?”

“I love you Fitz, I always have and I always will, and having this, it’s nothing like I imagined, it’s nothing like I expected, it’s so much better. Being here with you, with forever stretching out in front of us, it’s all that I ever wanted.”

Then she leaned in, her head dipping close to his and her lips meeting his in a deep tender kiss, their future, their lives, everything laid out ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank so much for taking the time to read and comment, I hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
